From 1 protector to Strawberry?
by secret88
Summary: In exchange for his friends’ lives, Ichigo signed a contract saying he’s going to do whatever Aizen wants. So, he was forced to live in Las Noches and be Szayel Aporro’s lab rat. But what if Szayel accidentally or purposely? change him into a ‘her’?
1. I'm going to kill Szayel

From #1 Protector to Strawberry?

Summary: In exchange for his friends' lives, Ichigo signed a contract saying he's going to do whatever Aizen wants. So, he was forced to live in Las Noches and be Szayel Aporro's lab rat. But what if Szayel accidentally (or purposely?) change him into a 'her'? Will she turn back into a 'he'? Or will he stay as a 'she'?

Inspired by both 'Baby Madness' and 'Princess Of Las Noches'

Chapter 1: "I'm going to kill Szayel."

"I'm going to kill Szayel." That's the first thing Ichigo muttered since he woke up and looked in the mirror.

"I'm going to smashed all of that pink-haired scientist's limbs; break his skull and crush his scientific brain. I'm gonna…I'm going to kill Aizen and make all of them suffer."

"_My king, I think muttering like that won't solve the problem you're literally facing…"_

Ichigo mentally snarl at his hollow. "Shut up." Then, he physically snarls at the mirror, where his problem is facing him. Literally…

0_0

Last week started normally for Ichigo. Well, as normal as it can get for a high school boy trying to save his kidnapped friend by creatures called arrancars and running with deep cut and bruises protecting a blue-green-haired child.

Until, someone unexpected came.

"Hi there, Nel-chan, Ichi-kun!"

Ichigo glowered at the approaching silver-haired man. "Ichimaru Gin…" The said man faked a hurt look. "Ichi-kun, ya don't need to be formal with me…I'm not used to it, ya know?"

"Formal, your face! Where's Inoue?!?"

"My, my, my, still very energetic, aren't ya? I thought with those kind of bruises you've gained, a little of your energy will be taken."

Ichigo started to say something to his enemy, when he was stopped by one comment,

"We've caught all of them."

Of course, Ichigo is sometimes dumb but he doesn't need any explanation on which 'all' Gin is implying. "Just come with me, Aizen-sama is willing to make some 'arrangements' for your and your friend's safety."

Well, what else can he do?

=---_---=

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo looked at the place where Rukia, Chad, Ishida, and Renji were roped together and were being guarded by several Espadas. Inoue, who looks like she was about to cry, was seated beside a smirking Grimmjow. While Dondochakka and Pesche was unconsciously lying in the floor next Tousen and Wonderweiss. Then, the throne room where Gin led him was surrounded by arrancars.

"Welcome, Kurosaki."

If looks could kill, the curled, brown haired traitor ex-captain in his 'throne' would have melted by the looks Ichigo is giving him. Which Aizen, of course, ignored. "So, I assumed that Gin has narrated the situation to you."

Ichigo scowled at him. He's not that dumb; even without explaining, he could tell that one wrong move from him, his friends' lives will be erased.

"What do you want?" he managed to say without shouting.

"You."

The orange-haired shinigami was about to shout about how perverted Aizen was, but he was cut off. "If you want your friends to come back to Soul Society in one piece in both mental and physical health, you're going to live here and serve under me." Aizen said coolly while looking down at him.

"And become a traitor like you?" Ichigo scowled, "_King, you're going to let your pride kill your friends?" _his inner hollow smirked.

"Yes, and become a traitor like us." Aizen smiled.

"Ichigo! No!" Rukia screamed from her place. "You bastard! If you're going to become a traitor for us, I'm going to come back here and KILL you myself!" Renji howled.

"Kurosaki…"

"Ichigo…"

"Kurosaki-kun…"

Ichigo looked at his friends one-by-one, then his inner hollow sneered "_What are you going to do, King? Friends or Pride?" _

"I'm sorry, guys, I can't do it." He said while clenching his fists.

Rukia relaxed from her place and said "It's okay Ichigo. I also don't want you to become a traitor. Just go back."

A tug in his sleeve and a little "Itsygo…" reminded him that Nel was still in his arms. He put her down in the floor and looked at he shivering figure, "Are ya gonna lib dem?" she asked.

From his throne, Aizen raised one elegant brow, "Are you sure in what you're thinking, Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo looked at him with all venom he could muster. "Of course. I'M GOING TO PROTECT THEM!"

Rukia and Inoue gasped, while Renji looked like he doesn't want to do anything else but kill Ichigo on the spot. Chad and Ishida stare at him with open mouths. Grimmjow was smirking and Gin was clapping silently while Tousen was nodding his head.

Aizen smiled mysteriously, "Good."

"Sign this." A paper and pen magically appeared in front of Ichigo, which he grabbed furiously.

"I suggest that you read that first." Aizen said as he sips a cup of tea which also appeared out of nowhere. Ichigo did what he was told.

It says that all of them, including Inoue, will be sent back without further ado and he will stay in Las Noches. Finding no other sneaky statements, Ichigo signed.

Aizen stood up from his throne, smirked at Ichigo's friends then announced, "So officially, from this moment, Ichigo Kurosaki is one of our accomplices. Ulquiorra." And then, on cue, a rip appeared below Rukia, Inoue, Chad, Ishida, Renji, Nel, Dondochakka and Pesche; Ichigo looked one last time at his friends as they fall back to their respective places.

"Come, Ichigo."

Could anything be worse?

////_----

Ichigo screamed as the pink-haired scientist chased him inside the laboratory. "Come back, Kurosaki! You did agree to Aizen-sama that you'll help me with my experiments!" Szayel shouted as he dodged the table miraculously thrown by Ichigo to him.

"I did agree to help you with your experiments but I didn't agree for you to kill me!!!" Ichigo shouted back as he duck away from the mad scientist's syringe.

"Come one, Kurosaki! It's just a solution which stops your heart from beating and your mind from functioning!" The scientist said as he wildly jabbed the air with the syringe.

Ichigo managed to move as the syringe came dangerously 1 centimeter away from his neck. "Are you nuts?!? Stopping my heart and brain! Doesn't that make me dead?!?"

"That's why we call this an EXPERIMENT!!! We won't know what will happen!" Szayel shouted.

"GO TO HELL!!! I'M NOT LETTING YOU DO THAT!!!" Ichigo throw a random book from the table which he accidentally knocked over while evading the scientist.

Szayel magically managed to dodge the 8'' by 11.5'', 3 inch chemistry book thrown at him then shot straight toward Ichigo. Ichigo had let his guard down when he looked for another object to throw at his pursuer, so he know a split second late that he'd done a grave mistake when he come face-to-face with the evilly smirking pink-haired arrancar.

Ichigo clawed desperately at Szayel but was stopped by an action he didn't expected. Well, two actions really. First, Szayel claiming Ichigo's lips with his own as he pinned the younger one into the nearest wall; and Second, the syringe painfully jabbed into his neck.

When the arrancar let go of Ichigo, all he could do is mutter a "Fuck you, son of a bitch…" then, he fainted.

$_$

The next morning, Ichigo woke up in the messy laboratory with a sore neck. He quickly got up the floor, |Damn, Szayel…| he thought. Ichigo walked to the door which he found…locked. |Fuck…| he thought.

Then, Ichigo's attention was focused on the wall beside him. He only noticed now, that a blurred mirror hangs in there. But what he can't understand is why that his blurred reflection has a longer orange hair.

He moved to it then wipes the mirror, hoping it would clear. And when it did all Ichigo could say is … "I'm going to kill Szayel. I'm going to smashed all of that pink-haired scientist's limbs; break his skull and crush his scientific brain. I'm gonna…I'm going to kill Aizen and make all of them suffer."

"_My king, I think muttering like that won't solve the problem you're literally facing…"_

"Shut up." He snarled at his hollow. He turned back to the mirror. What looked back is the female version of Ichigo. Complete with a refined, feminine face which still resembles the male one, a godly-shaped body even Rangiku and Inoue will be jealous.

"Fuck you, Szayel Aporro."

"_Now, that I thought about it, you have very well boobs, My King…oops…. That doesn't suit you. Aha! I'm going to change 'My King' into 'My Queen'!"_

*_*

A/N: My first Bleach fanfic!!! Please review!!!

As you noticed the text with an italicized format is Ichigo's hollow. It's kind of long for a first chappy. This fic occurred after Ichigo's fight with Dordonii, I haven't been able to keep up with the manga… T_T For next chappy, I'm going to use fem pronouns for Ichigo, so don't be confused!!!

Please review, flames are also welcomed, just please tell me what I did wrong and please say what I can do to correct it (puppy dog eyes)…

If you have question, suggestions and anything else, review or PM me!

Love lots,

-secret88-


	2. What the hell are you looking at?

From #1 protector to Strawberry?

A/N: Waah! I'm so glad! I got many reviews in just a short time! XD And they're all good! So, as your treat…here's the second chappy!!!! Hmm… wonder how many this chapter will get? To make my blabbering short, ENJOY!!!

Chapter 2: "What the hell are you looking at?"

For Grimmjow, going into Szayel Apporo's lab is the last thing in his 'to-do' list while still alive (if he could be consider alive…). So he was very surprised when he sees himself in front of the said laboratory's closed door.

He was about to turn around and go back to his room when pounding can be heard from the other side. He looked at it shocked. |Don't tell me Szayel locked someone in there?| he thought.

O_O

Ichigo stares at 'her' inner hollow, /why the hell did you also become a girl? / 'she' asked. Her inner hollow smirked, flicking her long hair which was a white replica of Ichigo's orange one, "_My King, ahem…I mean my __**Queen**__, we are connected to each other. Whatever happens to you happens to me also. If you die, I die. If you live, I'll live. And even if you change into a….member of the female race I'll change too. Queen, now that I've think about it; the man that you swear you're going to kill, Szayel Apporo, he stole your first kiss, right? "_

Ichigo looked away, however her changed alter-ego noticed the red color creeping up her face.

"_Geez, I like Grimmjow much better."_

Ichigo was ripped back into the reality by a familiar reiatsu. She grinned and whispered to herself "Speaking of the devil…"

"GRIMMJOW! I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW, I'M GOING TO TELL ULQUIORRA THAT YOU WERE THE ONE WHO RIPPED HIS BOOKS APART!!!"

---__---

Grimmjow stared at the door, how did she know about that? Well, only Ichigo knows that since 'he' was the eyewitness of the crime Grimmjow did. Unless…|Whoa…don't tell me…|

"Ichigo???"

"Damn right!!! Now open this goddamn door!!!"

Of course, Grimmjow noticed the change of tone in Ichigo's voice. He had imagined how Szayel had injected a potion in Ichigo, changing the said shinigami's voice. However, his IQ level has not yet reached Ulquiorra's; so thinking that he'll have a good laugh to see a male Ichigo with a very girly voice, he opened the door.

So just imagined poor Grimmjow's reaction on finding a guitar-shaped body with plump chest and long, wavy orange haired teen instead of his spiky, orange-haired archrival.

Grimmjow's gaze fell from the newly form yet familiar face of Ichigo to his/her oversized chest.

"I-chigo?" he croaked. He tried to regain his composure and not give in to his sexual hormones by coughing. "What the heck happened to you?" However, his gaze automatically fell at Ichigo's chest which he tried to cover up by glancing to his right and left.

Unfortunately for him, Ichigo noticed the lustful look in the sexta's eyes and where he is looking, and reacted by kicking the said man's shins. Hard.

"What the hell did you do that for?!?" Grimmjow demanded while holding his injured knee.

"THAT'S FOR BEING A PERVERT, YOU JERK!!!" Ichigo screamed.

~_~

An hour after Ichigo and Grimmjow's 'little skirmish', as Gin describes it, Szayel and Ichigo stood up from their knelt position in front of Aizen.

"Is this situation clear to you, Kurosaki?" Aizen said from his throne. Ichigo glowered but still nodded.

"Szayel hadn't intended for you to change as a girl, however since what done is done, you better not fret over this problem and kill Szayel. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

"Don't worry, Szayel will find a way to return you back. But until then, bear with your current condition and proceed as planned in the contract. You two may go now."

With a bow from Szayel and a feminine 'humph' from Ichigo, the said two left.

On the way to the lab where Ichigo was ordered to return, Szayel skipped happily while humming a tune Ichigo don't recognize.

"After this session in the lab, I'm going to train, right?" Ichigo said, confirming the fact that the mad scientist won't lock her in the laboratory, again.

"Yup."

"Aporro, after you change me back you still have your punishment."

"Yup."

Ichigo eyed the pink-haired arrancar. She was stating the threat in the most deadly way she could but the other one was still smiling. The fact that Ichigo wasn't the type that can hold anger, she hissed, "What the hell are you being happy about?!?"

Finally, Szayel looked at his companion and smirked, "Because I've finally did what I'm longing to do to you."

Ichigo shivered, noticing the silent hint in the other one's voice that he's not implying on the change. But on the _other_ action he did to Ichigo.

"_Hmmm…blue or pink? Blue looks tasty but pink looks inviting also…"_

A/N: As you learned from this chappy, just keep the reviews many and I'll update the chapters sooner. I think all of you know who arrancars I'm implying with blue and pink, right? Hmm. If you don't like GrimmxIchixSzayel…stop reading this fic…

For those who decide to continue…PLEASE REVIEW!!! For those who added me in their favs and alerted me, thank you…Thank you also for those who reviewed…I guess some questions are answered in this chappy, right?

Contents of the contract might be mentioned in the following chappies!

Please review for the continuation of this fic…

Love lots,

-secret88-


	3. Come on, I'll take your measurements!

From # 1 protector to strawberry?

Secret Notes: Due to mountains of homework, a river of graded recitation, an active volcano of Long Test, an avalanche of periodical exams and pending drawing requests…Guys, I'm real, real sorry…SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!!! As an apology gift, here is an elongated (kinda) chappy three…ENJOY!!!!!

Chapter 3: "Come on, I'll take your measurements!"

In the calm place called Hueco Mundo, a huge, white palace rest…in trouble.

At first it was a very calm day, well night maybe…since Hueco Mundo doesn't have a sun. Aizen watched the sky silently from his balcony while sipping his omni-present tea. Ah…what a calm refreshing moment…until a piercing scream was heard.

Gin, from his place behind Aizen, sighed. "I wonder if Szayel wins this time." Aizen smiled and said to his ex vice-captain "Well, I think it will be a win and lose for him. Of course, Szayel will be able to make Kurosaki obey him. Though, I think that he'll be deaf by that time."

Gin look at him then whined ""Aizen-sama! 'Kurosaki' isn't appropriate for Ichi-chi, ya know? She is a beautiful girl now. And I think she will like being like that…-" Another scream erupted and Gin winced "I think."

They both stared at the sky as the on going war in the laboratory ensued.

^_^

Ichigo glared at the mad scientist. And glared. And glared. And continued to glare at the pink-haired arrancar holding a tape measure.

Szayel pushed his glasses up his nose, since it was sliding down due to the sweat he'd gain from chasing Ichigo inside the lab…again. He forged a smile on his face and said "Come on, Ichigo. How are you going have new clothes if we don't take your measurements?"

A vein started pulsing wildly in Ichigo's head |Ichigo?!? No honorifics as if we that close?!?| "In your dreams, you mad scientist!!!" Ichigo screamed.

Szayel looked blankly at her for a moment then said seriously "Don't tell me you want to use those shinigami clothes everyday?" Ichigo blinked, she knows that Szayel is right and resisting is futile since she really need replacements for the clothes she's wearing for almost a month. But…but the consequence is …

"_Letting the pervert scientist touch your body… Hmmm… you really don't want to do that, don't you? You'll have problems when he's measuring for the crotch of your pajama and also when he's measuring your chest…But of course, you can't wear the same clothes everyday, right? ..."_

Ichigo glared inwardly at her hollow. |You know the problem but you're teasing me?!? What kind of horse are you?|

"_White horse…"_

"What?!?"

Szayel smirked as he see Ichigo battle with her inner hollow silently. An opening it is.

Then, a final scream was heard by all inhabitants of Las Noches.

=_=

Aizen looked at the deadpanned Grimmjow in front of him then smiled "There's nothing wrong with that, right?"

Grimmjow, who looked like he was just defrosted, shouted "WHY IN THE WHOLE WIDE HUECO MUNDO DO I NEED TO BABY-SIT ICHIGO?!?" Aizen looked at him, raising an eyebrow "I didn't say that you need to do baby-sitting on Ichi-chi. What I said was to guard her."

"That's the same! That shinigami can guard himself!!! Anyway, why not let that bastard Ulquiorra do it? He did it last time, right?"

Gin looked at Grimmjow sadly then said "Why does everyone except for me and Aizen-sama refer to Ichi-chi as a male? He's a girl now, ya know?"

Grimmjow looked at Gin as if the silver-haired captain had just lost his sanity (as if Gin has some…). And continue to until Aizen spoke up "Hmmm…Ulquiorra is my first choice actually, but since that I can see some bonding between you and Ichi-chi…Well of course you'll do it, right?"

Aizen smile has not decreased an inch from its place in his face but Grimmjow could feel the exaggerated reiatsu flowing from him, making him see his place.

"I hope that I've made myself clear, Grimmjow."

-o-

Back to the lab's door, Szayel has just taken his exit and is now thinking about his victory. Whistling to himself, he wondered what will happen if Ichigo had known that he purposely do this (or these?) to her. Smiling, he continues on his way towards the sewing room.

Going inside the laboratory, we can find Ichigo looking like someone who experienced a traumatizing event and staring at the thin air muttering epithets that cannot be said for the safety of the author.

"_You lost"_

"You've said that for fourteenth times in seven seconds."

"_Oh, you were counting?"_

Ichigo sighed, "Being a girl sucks."

Ichigo's hollow started to snap something at Ichigo when the laboratory door banged open. Ichigo's head snap towards the door. Grimmjow stood there, his face red, eyebrows twitching, and looks like he's very pissed off at the same time.

"We've got a problem, shinigami."

~_~

Renji slammed the table, almost splitting it into two.

It was three weeks since they were sent back to the real world and two weeks since they got the permission to rescue Ichigo from Las Noches. It had taken them a week to persuade the Captain-commander to let them save Ichigo, but that problem was solved with the help of other captains. Now, however…

"What do you mean that we can't go back to Hueco Mundo?!?" he shouted in front of Urahara, not caring even if he's just freeloading at the said man's place. Urahara, who looked deadly serious, answered Renji and the others behind him "Like I said, the garganta won't open."

_

Isshin look at the raindrops pelting furiously. He sighed the same way Ichigo had, "Masaki…what am I going to do now?"

T_T

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Grimmjow's hands shot up to his ears, protecting them. He looked at Ichigo, wondering whether to be amazed at how loud and how long 'her' screech was or be pissed off since her screech almost broke his eardrums.

"Pipe down, shinigami." He growled.

"Wha-wha-what?!? Why do I need to spend the rest of my days in Las Noches with you?!?" Ichigo shouted.

Grimmjow stood up from his sit and said "I also want to know that! Aizen said that I need to be with you the whole time so that I can 'guard' you. But believe me, we have the same feelings! I-DON'T-WANT-TO-BE-WITH-YOU!"

"Then why the hell didn't you say that to Aizen, you chicken?!?"

"Aizen thinks that you need me and said I need to protect you. But I don't want to. But how the hell am I going to say that to him?!?"

"Chicken!"

"…_Ah, doesn't this look like the beginning of a love story? Good Luck, my QUEEN!"_

TBC

Dark Secret Notes:

Secret88: Ah… the pleasure of body measuring… I've got that idea from our project in T.L.E.…hehehe…

DarkProtector88: (whispers) nobody asked for that little piece of useless information…

Secret88: Just need to tell my beloved readers sorry again for the late update. And I need to announce that the pairings of this story may change-

DarkProtector88: Especially when ***toot*** died…

Secret88: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why did you remind me of that??? I almost forgot about him… (Tears)

DarkProtector88: And now you know, please review. Her inspiration for writing this fic had vanished when ***toot*** died. So on her behalf, I beg for you readers to review or this story will die like ***toot***… And please give her some suggestions for the pairings…this girl has so many ideas for the story and all we need is a good pairing… I personally don't like the first pair.

Secret88: Just PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! (Glares at DarkProtector88)


End file.
